pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
F.A.C. (Fire Arms Corporation)
Motto: FAC on, Quality in The F'ire '''A'rms 'C'orporation is a USA/German small arms manufacturer/customizer founded in September 2010, by USMC special forces operator MSgt Andrew Wetzel, to replace the aging AR-15 in USMC service. Since then 'F.A.C. '''and its internal customizer '''F.C.W. '('F'ire 'C'ustom 'W'orks) is well known for premium quality military, law enforcement, hunting and sporting firearms. Their product range includes handguns, pump guns, submachine guns, assault rifles, battle rifles, multi purpose rifles, sniper rifles, rocket and grenade launchers, the powerful 20mm sniper cannon, and a 20mm machine cannon. 'F.A.C.'s most famous products are the '.320 Mk.XVIIIb '''system, the '''LRSR '''series, the '''Bodyguard '''series and the infamous 20mm '''PSK '''series. Beside that '''F.A.C. '''offers a sortiment of tactical equipment, incluiding less lethal weapons, tactical flashlights, blades, grenades, sniper scopes and ammunition. In November 2013 '''F'ire 'A'rms 'C'orporation foundet 'F.A.S. '('F'ire 'A'rmoring 'S'olutions), a branch responsible for premium class armored vehicles based on Audi, Porsche, BMW, Mercedes and VW for police and civil use, as well as military grade armored vehicles. With the founding of 'B3S '('B'lack 'S'corpions 'S'ecurity 'S'olutions) in November 2014, '''F.A.C. also offers high trained military professionals for hire. The F'ire '''A'rms 'C'orporation is divided into twentyone divisions, that produce the different firearms, tactical equipment, blades, as well as amunition, grenades and rockets. Alpha) .320 Mk.XVIIIb Bravo) LRSR Charlie) Assault Rifles and MGs Delta) SMGs and MPs Echo) Pistols and Revolvers Foxtrott) Precision Rifles Gamma) Custom and Sporting Weapons (F.C.W.) Hotel) Battle Rifles India) Bladed Weapons Juliet) Rocket and Grenade Launchers Kilo) Ammunition Lima) Rockets, Grenades and Hand Grenades Mike) Electronic Devices November) Aiming Devices Oscar) Less Lethal Weapons Papa) Hunting Rifles Quebec) Pump Guns Romeo) Civil Weapons Sierra) Tactical Equipment Tango) Airsoft Uniform) Sniper Cannons and Machine Cannons Trivia: The '''F.A.C. '''logo displays three flames on black ground. The black ground as well as the red and gold flame represent the German flag (black, red, gold). The color orange relates to adventure and risk taking, inspiring physical confidence, competition and independence. Those inspired by orange are alway on the go, and that is what '''F.A.C. stands for: Always keep on moving forward, be independent, take competition, and lead the way. This is what the orange flame stands for, and because it is the central philosophy of F.A.C., this flame is positioned in the middle. Since the liberation wars against Napoleon, the meaning of the German flag colors is: Out of the darkness (black) of slavery, through bloody (red) battles, to the golden (gold) light of freedom. This strong and confident symbol represents the strength and confidence of the corporation, its ideology, as well as the patriotism of its founder Andrew Wetzel. The deeper meaning of the orange flame surrounded by the German flag colors is, that the central philosophy is embedded into this fundament of strenght and confidence. The flames on their part represent the element fire as a very powerful and destructive natural force, which represents the sphere of activity a weapon manufacturer is placed in, and this is why the corporation is named after this infamous element.